


Sure, sure we can do that

by Sie206



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Derek Hale bottoms from top, Established Relationship, First time anal, M/M, Mates, Stiles very well endowed, first I love you's, i own nothing, suggested cum play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sie206/pseuds/Sie206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're lucky I like you so much sourwolf."</p><p>Derek sits perched on the edge of the couch as Stiles drinks his water.</p><p>"But you don't," he begins as Stiles finishes his water. "Just like me a lot I mean." And now its Stiles who freezes. "You love me Stiles." Derek says as he leans into Stiles. "Don't you." </p><p>Coming from anyone else it would be a question. But it's not. It's a statement. And Stiles realize that with anyone else it may have needed to be a question. But with him, Derek choosing to make it a statement was correct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure, sure we can do that

Stiles breaks the heated kiss they had been sharing. "Are you sure?" He asked for the second time in as many minute as he cautiously grips Dereks hips. Dereks only response is to nod his head impatiently and continue to keep his death grip on the back of the couch, arms at either side of Stiles head caging him in. Stiles rubs at Dereks thigh with one hand as he holds himself at Dereks entrance with the other.  He had spent the better part of an hour prepping Derek and making sure he was ready and by the time he had finished the already monosyllabic man had been reduced to none verbal forms of communication, hence the head nod.

 

"Ok Derek, alright,  but I need you to relax baby and I need you to speak. I know you want this, I know your ready but I need to hear you say it or I can't do this." 

 

Since they had decide to take their relationship to the next level four months ago Stiles had always bottomed and had assumed that was how the relationship would go until about a month ago when Derek, in all his communicative glory, had hinted that he wanted to try bottoming for Stiles. Able to hide his shocked expression since they were in bed in Dereks favorite sleeping position of "big spoon little spoon", Stiles steadied his voice but was sure that Derek had heard the tell-tale stutter of his heartbeat. "Sure, sure we can do that. We can start prepping you slowly and you'll get there..."

 

"I'm not a china doll Stiles,  I'm a werewolf!" Derek groused and made to turn away but Stiles, already anticipating the move, quickly turned in his arms and wrapped him in a determined embrace.

 

"I know that Derek, I just...I know you can heal but I...I don't want to hurt you." Stiles said in one of the smallest voice Derek had ever heard him use and the wolf stirred at his mates sudden change of emotion. It was no secret that Stiles was well endowed. It was also no secret that he was very self conscious about it. So the expression on Dereks face the first time he saw Stiles dick in all its hard glory and the fact that Derek had never bottomed before was very much in the forefront of Stiles mind during this conversation. Derek could smell the honesty and sadness coming off of Stiles in waves so strong that it made his wolf whine with the desire to comfort his mate. Giving in to the desire almost immediately Derek tightened his hold on Stiles and tucked the younger man's head under his chin.

 

"Alright.  We'll go slow. Work our way up. Make sure I'm ready." Derek agrees as he nuzzles and kisses the top of Stiles head. Stiles nods, tightens his hold on Derek and eventually calms enough to  begin to drift off to sleep with the smell of contentment clinging to him.

 

"Im sure." Derek grunts already sounding wrecked and Stiles dick twitches in his hand. Derek closes his eyes to focus on releasing all the tension from his muscles and beings to slowly lower himself onto Stiles waiting cock. Once he feels the head pass the tight ring of muscles he pauses. Coming out of his own head slowly he registerse the sound of Stile voice speaking to him softly as he slides his hands up and down Dereks sides soothingly.

 

"Breathe baby, breathe." Derek sucks in a slow breath. "Good. You're doing so good for me. Are you ok?" He ask in a reassuring voice tinted with something else and Derek realizes that Stiles is holding himself stock still but beginning to tremble with the control he's using to do so. The thought makes Derek more determined to make this good for both of them.

 

"Yes, I'm okay." He says as he begins again with his slow decent onto Stiles slick, throbbing cock. Dereks grip on the back of the couch tightens, the wood creaking in protest beneath his fingers, as he nears the end of his journey. When he's firmly seats in Stiles lap he takes in the pleasure/pain and the feeling of Stiles buried deep inside him. Eyes still closed he murmurs to Stiles "So full" and feels Stiles hands go from rubbing soothingly up and down his thighs to a tight grip on his hips.

 

"Mmm, yes baby. So good. You look so good like this. So full of my cock.You're so tight Derek, I'll bet you can feel me thronging inside you. Can you feel me baby?" Derek is nodding his head before he even realizes it. He opens his mouth but closes it again before the words come out. 

 

"What is it baby? Tell me what you need." Coos Stiles as he cups Dereks face to make him meet his heated gaze.

"I need...I need..." he visably swollows and gives his hips an aborted thrust and Stiles gets what he wants instantly.

"Say it." He commands

"Move Stiles, please. I'm ready."Derek says. 

 

At Derek's words Stiles lets his hands trail down the planes of Dereks hard chest, over taunt stomach muscles and allows his heated gaze to follow. Derek, lost in the feel of his mate, the feel of being possessed, owned, both inside and out, lets his head lull back and a contented moan escapes his lips.  Stiles positions his hands beneath Derek were leg meets ass and lifts. The feeling of his mate lifting him seemingly effortlessly snaps Dereks attention back to the man beneath him. Stiles registers the shock on his face and meets his expression with a half lidded, devious smile as he holds Derek in place above himself and draws his hips down into the cushion of the couch. Derek takes in the lean muscle cording over his mates frame. Had witnessed the physical change in his mate over the years, going from ackward and lanky to tall, almosy graceful movement and lean deceptively strong muscle. Shock quickly turns to overwhelming pleasure at the feel of his mate drawing his thick length out of Derek and pushing back in seemingly in the same smooth movement that he started with. When buried almost to the hilt Stiles angles his hips and thrust the last half inch effectively hitting his mark. Derek freezes for but an instance before a moan breaks from the pit of his stomach. His eyes flash blue and he begins writhing in extacy in Stiles lap pushing himself down to meet Stiles thrust.

 

"Fuck Derek! Shit thats hot. Could cum from the noises you're making alone." Stiles says as he begins to piston his hips into Derek over and over. Dereks head lulls back again but when Stiles slows his pace and stops completely he whines deep in his throat. "What's wrong baby?" Stiles asks in a sweet and innocent voice.

 

"More." Do growls and slides his hands from the couch over Stiles shoulders and chest. Stiles tilts his head to the side and fains innocence.

 

"More what?" He asks as Derek digs blunt human nails into his chest. He pulls Dereks hips forward and swivels his hips as another moan slips past Dereks lips. Stiles gives a breathy laugh. "You're a greedy little bottom aren't you." He says as he repeats the movements several times. "Tell you what. You want it? Take it." He says as he slides down into the couch a little and spareads his legs futher appart to steady himself under Dereks weight. Derek only stills for an instance before he begins to slowly fuck himself on his mates hard, thick length pain slowly turning into pleasure. When Derek sets up a rhythm he's comfortable with Stiles focuses more on his own pleasure and begins to moan and encourage Derek in his movements. When he opens his eyes and looks up at Derek the expression on his face  all but steals his breathe. Dereks eyes are closed, his dark eye lashes a smudge against his lower lids. Stiles doubts he ever realities his lips are moving and he catches the faint words being repeated over and over like a mantra, a prayer of "needyou,needyou and please..."The sight,  sound and feel of his mate taking his pleasure from Stiles body begins to overwhelm him and he feels the beginning of his organ build. Knowing he needs to make Derek cum first he does what he best at. He talks.

 

"Beautiful Derek. So fucking beautiful like this. Wrapped so tight around my cock, like you were made for it. Made for me. Look and sound so perfect like this. Wanna keep you like this forever. So full of my cock. Gonna cum inside you Der. Claim you so that no one and nothing could mistake who you belong too. Would you like that Derek?"

 

At his words Derek nods his head. "Fuck! Yes Stiles. So good. Gonna make me cum if you keep saying shit like that."

 

"Yeah baby? Good. So good for me. Taking all of my cock so perfect. Every inch. Gonna cum on my chest and mark me with your scent like a good little wolf?" Stiles wraps long skilled fingers around Dereks weeping red cock and begins to pump in time with his thrust. At the movements of his hand and the flick of his wrist Derek begins to moan louder, his movements losing the smooth rhythm they once had and Stiles knows his climax is near. He reaches a hand up to fit it to the back of Dereks head and angles him so that their eyes are locked in one of the most intense gazes they have ever shared. Derek is so close to the edge but Stiles knows what he's waiting for. Permission from his mate. His wolf's determination to ensure that his mate is satisfied before his own release is granted demands it and Stiles know that in this new position Derek will wait for him to climax first. That's not what Stiles wants so he slightly tightens his grip and flicks his wrist in that way that he knows will help tip his mate over the edge.  He looks into Dereks eyes, takes in the stuttered moans and gives the command. "Cum Derek. Cum for me." He says and in an instance Derek is spilling everything he has, emptying himself completely onto his mates chest.

 

The orgasm that grips Derek is the most intense that he has ever felt and is being prolonged by Stiles continuously thrusting in and slipping out of the tight heat of him, fucking him through wave after wave of pleasure. Slowly coming down from the high Stiles had given him he registers the partial shift that means his eyes are still glowing the brilliant blue that they were always meant to before his life went sideways.  Back in the moment now Derek takes in Stiles state.  He can feel the pleasure radiating off his mate so intense the pleasure almost spills into pain. 

 

"So fuckin' perfect Der." Stiles slurs as his thrust become wild and irratic. Derek leans down and thrust his tongue into Stiles mouth,  the most filthy kiss his wrung out body and mind can produce. Stiles breaks the kiss with a low moan and Dereks name. 

 

"Fuck, Derek. So good for me. Fuck, I love you Derek. Never letting you go." Derek buries his face in Stiles neck and nuzzle into it slowly nipping at the skin at his jaw line. Stiles moans again and with every thrust begins to chant something into Dereks shoulder. "Mine". He's so close now Derek can smell his climax. He leans in, places his forehead against Stiles. As Stiles sex addled brain catches the movement, his vision clears and electric blue eyes come into focus. He wimpers. It's when he hears Dereks deep, commanding voice grunt out "Yours" that Stiles eyes roll back in his head and he cums for what feels like forever before he passes out.

 

When Stiles wakes up he feels warm and relaxed. He can feel the rise and fall of Dereks chest under his face and hear the strong heart beat he'd know anywhere. Derek continues to stroke his fingers idly up and down Stiles spine as he begins to shift.

 

"Mmm. You're heart beat. My favorite sound." He slurs into Dereks chest and Derek stills but quickly starts the hand movements again. Stiles might have missed it had he not known Derek so well. He pretends that he did. "How long?" He ask rubbung at one eye.

"Thirty minutes. Thirsty?"

"Yeah." He says and feels Derek begin to shift from under him. Once he sitting against the back of the couch he looks down at his chest gawking at the dried cum flaked to his skin.

"Really Derek? Really?" He ask as Derek reappears with a glass of water looking sheepish. "You're lucky I like you so much sourwolf."

Derek sits perched on the edge of the couch as Stiles drinks his water.

"But you don't," he begins as Stiles finishes his water. "Just like me a lot I mean." And now its Stiles who freezes. "You love me Stiles." Derek says as he leans into Stiles. "Don't you." 

 

Coming from anyone else it would be a question. But it's not. It's a statement. And Stiles realize that with anyone else it may have needed to be a question. But with him, Derek choosing to make it a statement was correct. He swollows, realizing he's holding an empty glass and sets it down on the table. When he sites back he does so closer to Derek than before and turns to him. He needs Derek to see the truth of it in his eyes. To sense his answer and feel it in his touch.

 

"Yes. I do."

 

Derek closes him eyes and squeezes the hand Stiles didn't even remember him taking.

 

"Say it?" Derek asks and this time it really was a question.

 

"I love you Derek." Stiles tells him softly and Derek leans into him, eyes still closed, almost as if he was drawn to do so. He releases Stiles hand only to cup his face and press the most gentle kiss Stiles has ever felt against his lips. Not knowing what else to do in the face of such tenderness Stiles shifts until he's sitting cross ways on Dereks lap and pushes his face into Dereks neck the way he knows both wolf and man enjoy. They sit in relative, companionable silence for what feels like eternity to Stiles and he's drifting back into sleep before he hears it. The softly murmured words that make him feel his life has new meaning. "I love you too Stiles."And he was wrong before when he said Dereks heart beat was his favorite sound. Hearing Derek, his mate, string those words together, for him, was now his favorite sound of all time to come.


End file.
